


Lying Is Wrong

by knifepyjamas



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: M/M, One Shot, and is also gay for landry, fem avery, landrys a flirty fuck, mentions of avery/finley, mlm author, reese is a flustered bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Reese is having a shitty day, and Landry won't stop bugging him.





	Lying Is Wrong

Needless to say, Reese was having a shitty day. It was hot, and he hated the heat. Avery kept messing up delivering the orders, she seemed to be too busy staring at Finley- or, Jelly Donut. Oh yeah. It was a Jelly Donut day. Like he wasn’t stressed enough. Couldn’t she choose any other day to be a gay mess? Really.  
Two things were bothering him especially. One, he hadn’t seen Graves in days; not even a glimpse of him. He was worried about his boss. Putting wards around the cafe and then disappearing? What if another witch had gotten him! Two, he was getting worse at his own magic. It pissed him off. He’s been practicing! Trying his hardest! Why couldn’t he do it!  
He glanced up from his book he was pretending to read when he felt someone stand in front of him. Landry loomed over him, a lopsided smile on his face and concern in his eyes.  
“Rough day, buddy?” he pushed a strand of walnut hair out of his face.  
“No, I’m just taking a break. Shouldn’t you be out there helping instead of slacking off?”  
Landry shook his head and sighed at Reese’s words.  
“Reese, you’re crying.”  
“What?”  
Now that he was aware, he could feel his eyes sting, and heat on his cheeks. He wiped them off with his sleeve and scowled at Landry.  
“It’s a sad book. You have a problem with it?”  
Landry chuckled, “Not at all,” and sat down next to Reese. He wish he’d go away. He wasn’t in the mood to discuss things with laughy over there. Not to mention… he’d be lying if he didn’t have a bit of a crush on him. He was sweet and funny and strong… But he couldn’t let himself be distracted!  
“You need to get back down. We’re flooded and can’t spare you. You’re putting more stress on Avery and Hayes.”  
Landry frowned.  
“Yeah, and you’re putting stress on me. Just tell me what’s up with you lately. I’m worried.”  
Reese felt his cheeks warm up, and glanced back down at his book. Okay so he’d been having a shitty week. And Landry noticed. But he can’t let him know that.  
“I told you. Busy day, sad book.”  
He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Reese… I’ve read that book. It’s not sad.”  
Dammit. New plan. Just tell him to go away.  
“Listen, Landry-” he looked up at him, brown eyes gazing into his- “Just go away. You’re not helping.”  
This only made him frown more.  
“Reese, c’mon-”  
“Landry. Go away.”  
He still wasn’t going. How stubborn was this man? He’s clearly not going to talk. He should just give up.  
“Fuck me,” he huffed under his breath, realizing he might actually open up.  
Landry chuckled again.  
“I mean-if you want-”  
Reese froze, petrified, blushing with his whole body. Did Landry just? This was so sudden, how was he supposed to react? Was it just a joke?  
“That’s not-! I didn’t mean-!”  
“Aw, come on Reese. Why’d you say it if you didn’t mean it? Lying is wrong, you know.”


End file.
